One Line
by MasterHollow
Summary: One line; one beautifully shallow line that spread crimson in a gentle and soft wave from the pale flesh of its bearer. One cut


One line; one beautifully shallow line that spread crimson in a gentle and soft wave from the pale flesh of its bearer. One cut, sliced tenderly through pale skin with a broken chunk of glass that was held tenderly, almost lovingly in the hand that had cut the wrist. It didn't hurt, all he felt was a masochist release as the blood dripped from the self inflicted wound, onto his kneeling lap, the soft drizzle almost hypnotic, and green eyes avidly watched on in fascination. The blood stained overly large and faded looking jeans, before the teen sighed and set the crimson edged piece of glass down, before he brought his softly bleeding wrist to his lips, and gently lapped the wound until the blood flow had ceased.

A gentle hoot from his side caused the teen to look over at his snowy white companion, his first friend. "Hedwig." He greeted kindly, smiling softly at the beautiful white owl that was perched on his bar-less window. "You are back early." The raven haired teen commented thoughtfully, noting the owl's wise eyes stare at the wrist still held to his mouth. "Yes, I do suppose you disapprove." He admitted almost sagely. "But you know as well as I do, that this will scar, but it will be small and unnoticeable compared to those upon my back." The young man stated, causing his owl to hoot quietly in understanding.

Harry Potter sighed and watched as the wound sealed itself, leaving naught but a thin silvery scar in its wake. "I suppose I would have my dearest uncle to thank for this advanced healing rate." He chuckled softly before pushing himself up and walking silently to the window, where he gently stroked the owl's silken feathers with a tender hand. "Tonight I turn seventeen." He commented, vivid green eyes darting towards the clock in his room. "I just cut free of my old bonds with that last wound, on the stroke of twelve I will awaken." He stated with purpose a dark light entering his jagged eyes.

"Will you follow me into my destiny?" He asked his beautiful white owl, and she hooted in response, claiming that she wound indeed follow him through it all. "Into the darkness when then walk." He stated with a light chuckle. "Five, four, three, two, one…" He whispered softly before he slipped his enchanting green eyes closed.

Golden light rose and swirled around him, warming him, soothing him, worshipping his body with an endearing feeling as a gentle breeze rose through the air, the golden light intensified, shining through his room, out the window and through the cracks in his padlocked door, with more intensity then the sun itself. He could feel the bonds that once bound him break, he could feel his magic levels rise, double, triple as a white washed fog that had forever clouded the back of his mind rose and vanished. Just as suddenly the wind and light died down, and the clock clicked 12:01.

Thundering footsteps echoed through the house and blazing green eyes snapped open, his eyes seemingly aglow with emerald beauty that held great power within. It was time….

"Boy!" His uncle's voice thundered, shattering the gentle silence of the household. "How dare you use your freakish abilities within my home!?" The man roared before the steps stopped right outside the door, the sound of keys fumbling with locks rose up in the wake of the silent floor rattling steps. The door crashed open, banging loudly into the wall and in stomped Vernon Dursley. Harry slowly turned around, green eyes calmly regarding the man that had made sixteen years of his life miserable.

"How dare you?!" The man hissed; his walrus like mustache twitching in rage as his face purpled as he glared at his nephew. He took a menacing step forward, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"I did nothing freakish." Harry responded coldly, a dark chilling look entering his defiant eyes. "I merely turned seventeen, as everyone everywhere does at one point in time." He commented with a small chuckle, causing his uncle to growl in furry as more footsteps shook the house, and his aunt and cousin arrived outside the door, peering in eagerly.

"You dare talk back, freak?" The man asked slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Yes dear uncle." The raven haired teen stated with a smirk. "Obviously you weren't listening, when I said I just turned seventeen. It means I'm an adult." He elaborated.

Vernon sneered. "Idiot boy, you are only an adult when you are eighteen." The man sneered, though his sneer was pretty weak compared to some that he had encountered.

"In the Muggle world yes, but in my world, the Wizarding world, it is seventeen." The young man explained patiently.

"How dare you utter such freakish words within my home after all I've done for you!?" The man roared, spittle flew from his mouth, and his face further purpled.

A bang echoed from downstairs, causing Petunia Dursley to shriek shrilly and jump in fright, before a whizzing sound hastened, Harry's trunk flew up the stairs, knocking his aunt and cousin down ruthlessly, followed by his uncle, before it came to a firm halt before the magic using teen.

"That's it! Your school will kick you out! You did magic!" The fat man cheered gleefully. "Now you are unable to do anything!" The man laughed, causing Harry to sigh.

"What must I say to get it through your obese thick skull of yours?" Harry asked with a deep sigh. "As an official adult, I can use magic as I will. No permission if needed." The young teen stated, causing his uncle to pale.

"Dudders, go get daddy his whip." Vernon ordered his son gently, and the great whale of a boy smirked before he raced off to grab said item. With a sigh, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out his wand, smirking at the familiar warmth of it before he leveled it on his uncle just as Dudders ran into the room, a long, leathery and bloodstained whip in his hands.

Dudley froze in the doorway, his face pale as his beady blue eyes spotted the wand. "Dudders, be a good daddy's boy and put that lovely little bedroom toy away." Harry said in a gentle voice, and the overweight boy squeaked and dropped the whip, his hands rising in a show that he was unarmed, causing the teen to roll his eyes.

"Now, dearest Uncle, Aunt, and cousin." Harry began with a light and polite voice. "You three are horrendous people." He stated with a dramatic sigh. "You abuse children; you whip them, starve them, verbally assault them, and treat them like house elves. Have you no shame?" He asked quietly, his eyes scanning over his petrified 'family'. "I'll take your silence as a no." He concluded with a small chuckle. "If all muggles were like you, I'd happily jump on the train Voldemort is on, in cleansing the world of its stupidity and abuse, but really now, that isn't my style, and after all, he is the one that caused me to come to this hellhole in the first place." He explained to them as Hedwig flew onto his right shoulder, hooting softly.

"Hah! I knew you were insane; a murderous freak!" Vernon shouted in triumph, glee shining in his beady dark eyes. Harry sighed for what felt the millionth time that morning.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Harry asked in annoyance as he flicked his wand. _"Silencio."_ He murmured softly, removing Vernon's ability to speak. "Much better." Harry said with a smirk, as he looked on at his fearfully 'family'. "Now see if I were a murderous freak, I do suppose I'd torture you relentlessly. Using curses that make your blood boil, your nerves scream in ravished pain. I'd remove your skin, layer by tender layer, slowly pull out your teeth and remove your finger and toe nails. Then I'd heal you up, and try new, more interesting ways to make you scream, and beg for death. But I'm not like that." He stated calmly, inwardly cheering at his success in making all three of the people before him pale and look a little green around the gills.

Harry chuckled. "But I am kind whereas Voldemort is not. He lived his life in abuse and torment, as did I. He killed those that call it, but I will spare you." Harry stated, noting the look of relief floating across their faces. "Oh no! Don't get me wrong, I won't let you go Scott-free, on your merry little ways, with a tap on the wrist. Nope, I'll make you regret what you have done for the rest of your lives. I'll make you live each day in hardship, but I'll only use three spells to do it. Three innocent little spells." Harry stated calmly as he looked at his Aunt.

"Ladies first." Harry commented with a shrug. "You like glamour and gossip; you like to be seen as the best. You can't stand the shadows of others. You hated my mother because she was the star of your parents' eyes. In your jealousy, you treated me, your late sister's only son worse then any blood relative should." Harry stated, listing her crimes. "Also, you did nothing to stop your husband whipping your nephew, and said nephew has many scars to prove it." Harry concluded as he eyed the horse-like woman with disdain.

Harry raised his wand. "Crucio!" Harry shouted darkly, causing the woman to collapse to the floor in agony, her vision white, as she felt thousands if not millions of white hot pokers ravage her body. She screamed bloody murder, her son and husband wide eyed in panic. She clawed at her own face, her long nails breaking her skin, gouging out her own eyes, and leaving more damage physically then the curse he had cast upon her ever could. He held it long, the seconds ticked by, and soon her voice grew hoarse before failing, and only then did Harry release it.

Petunia Dursley sobbed; her face bleeding and her eyes destroyed beyond a hope of repair. "Pity aunt, you removed your eyes." Harry said sadly as he raised his wand at her once more. "Crucio!" He renewed his curse anew, she shook, she struggled, she moved like in a seizure, it was quite fascinating, so much that he was too entranced to noticed the whip flying towards him, noticing only when the end crack ruthlessly against the teen's chest, causing him to inhale sharply, green eyes darting to his cousin who gulped as he released his hold on the whip and whimpered, tears streaming down his pudgy face.

Harry let up the spell, his eyes boring deeply into beady blue, as the raven haired teen brushed his free hand over his bleeding chest, and slowly he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood off, cause Dudley to look green about the gills. "You're mad!" The blond young man breathed in shock and disgust.

"Mad? Oh no, I'm not crazy. I'm quite sane, sadistic, masochist, vengeful, and powerful, but not insane. I'm just finally letting my true self show, now that I can get away with so much more." Harry explained conversationally.

"Those freaks won't let you come back!" Dudley tried again, causing Harry to chuckle.

"They will, because they will never know." Harry laughed sadistically as he leveled his wand at his cousin. "Imperio!" Harry stated monotonously causing the young teen before him to go glassy eyed. "Dearest Dudders, time to teach your father a lesson, after all you seem so eager to use that whip there." Harry ordered, and the boy absently bent down, grabbed the whip before standing to face his horrified father.

"Dudley! Put that whip down now! Break out of whatever freakishness he cast on you!" Vernon whimpered with al the strength he could muster before the whip cracked against his blubbery arm, drawing blood and a scream of pain. The crack sounded again and again, each time accompanied by a scream that grew steadily hoarser.

Blood pooled around the man in a sickly puddle, and only when the tears and screams dimmed down did the raven haired teen relinquish his hold upon his cousin's mind.

Dudley looked down in at his father, face pale before his eyes looked upon the whip in his hand. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and Harry felt pity. "Avada Kedavra." Harry whispered, ending the other teen's suffering with a flash or eerie green light. The corpse fell to the floor, shaking it desperately, and silent sobs was all that the room he stood within knew. "Crucio!" Harry hissed to his uncle, submitting him to further torture before moving back to his aunt, then alternating between them.

Harry went on and on until a crazed look entered his uncle's beady eyes, and a crooked smile danced on his aunt's torn face. He broke them; they were now just as Neville's mother and father were. Harry sighed as he petted Hedwig tenderly. "I've done it. I killed them; just as I had always dreamed to do. But now I find myself in a tight situation, one that could make or break me." Harry admitted softly as he moved over his family, walking on them without a care in the world. "I must leave, I must become stronger, wiser, and more learned then I am. But I can not do that while being hunted…" Harry added as he descended the stairs, his owl unmoving from his shoulder.

The green eyed teen opened the front door and gazed out at the sleeping street beyond, lit only by the orange street lights and moon. With a smile he stepped over the threshold, and out into the silent and cool night. Harry moved to the end of the street before turning and looking back upon the home of his hated childhood. "I lied." Harry confessed to himself as he raised his wand yet again. "Incendio." Harry whispered causing flames to burst up open the perfect looking home, slowly, gently, tugging and pulling. With a final smirk he raised his wand again. "Morsmordre."

In the sky appeared the green skull with the snake in its mouth as Harry Potter, Boy who Lived, vanished into the darkness of night….


End file.
